


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Frigga, Gore, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Self-Hatred, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thor comes of age Odin takes him hunting under the guise of preparing him for the throne. However Thor is left broken and empty - distancing himself from his brother and family. </p><p>There is a rape scene so please be careful! It was really hard to write but I thought there was a different story to be told. But revenge is taken - #malevolentFrigga. There is also some gore but I don't think you'll mind the reason why.</p><p>Not my characters, but my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Not Gold

“Thor?”

“Yes Loki?”

“Why can’t I go hunting?”

“You’re not old enough yet Loki, in a few years I’ll take you hunting myself.”

“You’re so lucky.”

“I guess I am. I haven’t spent time alone with Father for so long – he’s always so busy.”

Loki rolled over on the bed to look at Thor. “I’m here for you Thor and I’m not going anywhere.” Loki brushed some golden hair from his brother’s face.

“I know brother, and I’m better for it.” Thor pulled his brother closer and kissed the tip of his nose. Loki giggled as Thor kept dropping butterfly kisses around his face.

“Thor that tickles!”

“I know you love it.” Thor placed a last kiss on his brother’s lips, this one sent a bigger spark through him than the others – it felt good. They’d done this before and once they started it was hard to stop. Thor knew he was aroused, he understood it but this didn’t feel like a bad thing – especially with Loki.

“I really like it when you kiss me; it always feels good…here.” Loki put his hand on his own stomach and then went further down to his sex. “When you’re with me it always feels better when you touch me than if I do it myself.”

“Me too Loki.” Thor ran his hand down Loki’s side – they were naked, which was normal for them. His brother had filled out and was becoming an incredible young man, he still had a little way to go but Loki wasn’t a child anymore.

One of Loki’s hands slipped down to Thor’s hardening arousal and stroked him. When they’re weren’t kissing Thor was panting into Loki’s mouth.

“Thor?”

“Yes Loki?”

“When are we going to have sex?”

“You’re not old enough to hunt you’re not old enough for that either.”

Loki sighed in frustration but didn’t stop touching Thor.

“Maybe we can do both? I can take you hunting, we’ll set up a tent and I can make love to you in the forest under the stars.” Loki moaned at Thor’s words and at the hand that wrapped around his hardness.

“Yes Thor, that’s perfect. I just wish it wasn’t so far away.”

“I know but for now we have this.” Thor leaned in for another kiss, their tongues met and it was bliss.

They continued for a few minutes before Loki came and Thor quickly followed; his little brother making those noises and shivering next to him always made the older brother fall apart.

The pair shuddered together and kissed as the beautiful sensations dissipated.

“Thank you Loki, I love you.”

Loki hummed tiredly and stretched out, his breathing slowed down.

“Thor?”

The blond chuckled, “Yes Loki?”

“Get back into your bed. We’re both getting too old for the ‘nightmare’ excuse.”

“Yes I suppose you’re right.” Thor patted Loki’s hip as he got something to clean them with before stumbling over to his own bed.

nvnvnvnvnnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvn

Time flew and before Thor knew it he and the All-father were on their way to the hunting grounds on Vanaheim.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here! I only wish Loki was here.”

“Loki will have his chance but I am glad I have you to myself Thor. Even in peace I have been busy, too busy to spend time with my son. My boy has turned into a man without my noticing. You’re already setting an excellent example for the other men. I’m very proud of you.”

Thor was stunned but happy that his father regarded him so highly. “Thank you Father. I plan to continue making you proud of me.”

Odin laughed and put an arm around Thor’s shoulders, slapping his arm before beginning to set up camp.

The pair were relaxing after their dinner. It was a beautiful night – as they mostly were in Vanaheim.

“So how is your training coming along?” Odin had a drink of ale, Thor had some too but his tolerance wasn’t that high yet.

“Fine, excellent actually. Swords, axes, bows and daggers – I think I’m almost ready for Mjolnir.”

“Glad to hear it. However I will personally need to run you through a few tests before I can hand down Mjolnir. How are you with weights? You may have agility but how is your strength?”

“I can lift more than full-grown, experienced soldiers. I may, in time, even be stronger than you Father.” Thor smiled cheekily.

“50 push ups, one arm, now.”

“You could at least make it a challenge for me.” Thor shook his head and got started.

By the time he was finished he was covered in a thin layer of sweat but far from tired. Odin supported and encouraged him which did make it easier.

“Well done son. Very impressive.”

Thor stood and smiled at his father before he had to look away in shock – Odin’s leggings were tented with his arousal.

“Oh, I’m sorry Father, I didn’t realise….I’ve heard ale can have those effects.” Thor cleared his throat and was suddenly very aware of his father’s overwhelming presence.

“Nothing to be sorry for Thor. Yes drinking can cause this but it is not entirely the reason.” Odin moved a hand to his erection and rubbed himself through the cloth.

Thor didn’t know where to look, he felt so alone. He wished he was at home listening to Loki read him a story or showing him a spell.

“Look at me Thor.” The young god slowly met the all-father’s eye. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re both men – it is normal. It feels good does it not when you do it?” At this point Odin unlaces his leggings and pulls out his hardness.

Thor can’t speak, can’t move, he doesn’t know what to do. He simply shrugs, not wanting to incite his father into any further action but that does nothing.

“Maybe you’re not doing it correctly. Come here.” Odin used the same helpful tone he usually did when he wanted to teach his sons something – it made Thor sick. He knew this wasn’t right. What he and Loki did was a beautiful and loving thing – this was entirely different.

“Come here and do not make me ask you again!” Odin commanded this time. Thor just wanted to get whatever this was over with so he complied.

“I recall you sitting on my knee as a mere child and now look at you.” A strong hand parted Thor’s thighs and slid down to the front of his breeches. Thor could not have been further from aroused but unfortunately his body betrayed him as Odin touched him.

“There. It feels good does it not?” Odin breathed in his ear. Thor just nodded and grit his teeth.

Odin took Thor’s hand and led it to his erection, “Touch me, we can both feel good.” Thor just wrapped his hand around it and started stroking quickly – hoping to end this as soon as possible.

Odin pulled on Thor’s tunic and lifted it over his head, “I want to see you; my pride and joy. My Thor.” His other hand ran over Thor’s arms and chest, admiring his body.

Thankfully it didn’t take the blond to come and Odin was not far behind; grunting loudly and holding onto his heir.

“Excellent Thor and look at all of your seed – you will have no trouble conceiving.” Odin kissed his son’s temple before patting his thigh, “Come, let’s ready for bed; we have a long day tomorrow.”

Thor walked to the creek near their camp, cleaned himself and promptly vomited.

They returned home after only one day during which Odin acted as if nothing had happened between him and Thor almost wondered if it was a horrible nightmare. Until Odin spoke up on their way home, “Don’t look so down Thor, we will do this again. After all, there is so much I can teach you.”

Upon their return Thor greets Frigga and immediately goes to his room. He doesn’t wish to speak to anyone or be friendly, he merely wants to stay in his room and sleep.

“Thor! How was it?! What did you hunt?”

Loki, of course. How could he look at his brother again? He didn’t even want to touch his brother for fear of tainting him with what he did.

His little brother went for a hug but Thor held him back at arm’s length, “It was good Loki. Sorry I am beyond exhausted and I just want to sleep.”

Loki was obviously disappointed but let his brother go, “Okay. We can talk after you’ve rested.”

They do no such thing. Thor barely comes out of his room except to spar and even then he is withdrawn and robotic. When Frigga confronts Odin about her oldest son’s behaviour he told her that they had spoken about his future and that was simply thinking on the responsibility being King would entail.

Although Frigga was still worried she understood the pressure Thor would be under. Loki on the other hand could not grasp why his brother barely spoke to him anymore. Not long after they had returned from Vanaheim Thor moved into his own room saying that they were getting too old to share a room.

Loki could see that Thor was not the same brother he used to be. The blond would always talk to his brother; seek advice, share secrets – but not now. After trying for some time Loki gave up; it hurt too much, so it was Loki’s turn to harden and turn away.

Time marched on as it does; Thor transformed into a true warrior, Loki’s control over his powers grew. Loki realised that if he distanced himself from Thor that his brother spoke to him more, but they never shared a bed or kisses again since Thor had come of age.

Odin continued taking Thor on hunting trips and grooming him to be King. Now Loki was the same age Thor was on his first hunting trip and he could think of nothing worse.

Every week Frigga made them eat together. It gave her a perfect chance to keep in touch with her sons that had turned into men so quickly.

Afterwards the brothers shared a quiet drink in their mother’s garden; Loki knew better than to go into Thor’s room and Thor hadn’t been in Loki’s for years.

“Loki?”

“Yes Thor?”

“This full moon marks your coming of age, what do you plan to do to celebrate?”

“It is merely another year to me Thor. Besides what is there to do? Visit the elves, the dwarves, make an appearance on Midgard? Or maybe I could go on one of those hunting trips with Father that you love so much.”

Loki was shocked as Thor threw his cup and stood enraged, “You will never go hunting with Odin!” Thor held his brother by the collar of his jacket and tugged him close, “I forbid it Loki, do you hear me!”

Loki struggled and pushed his hysterical brother away, “Sorry I neglected that important information – it is your privilege. Father has always been proud of you – his brave, strong son.”

Tears brimmed Thor’s eyes as those poisonous words swirled in his mind. His grip on his little brother faltered and he stumbled back in shock. He barely contained a sob as Loki spoke up almost too low to hear, “Thor?”

The younger approached his brother carefully, “I wish you would open up to me Thor, as you used to. We were so close brother, I miss you.” Loki risked reaching for one of Thor’s hand and was encouraged when he didn’t move.

“A light has gone out in you brother and I grieve its loss more than you could imagine.” Thor’s heart broke at his brother’s admission. Of course Thor knew the toll this was taking on Loki but there was nothing for it. Odin hadn’t stopped the abuse, in fact he had only forced Thor into more degrading acts – either Odin was blind to his suffering or he did not care.

Thor felt safe with Loki close; Odin had never done anything in Asgard in front of their mother or Loki. Thor had wanted to say something for years but shame, turmoil and disgust in his mind made him hold back. Loki was so close to him and it felt right, his scent filled his nose and Thor felt warm inside.

But the mere thought of arousal brought Odin to his mind and all of the repulsive things they had done. How could he do this to Loki? Do any of those perverse acts and desecrate his innocent brother? No.

Thor wrenched himself from Loki and ran to his chambers with his brother calling at his back.

The all-father and his crowned prince were on yet another trip as Loki practiced his magic – he was getting better in every area but projecting still eluded him. But it was just practice – Frigga was also at his side encouraging him.

Loki held his breath and tried again, he felt unsteady for a minute until he opened his eyes and observed his real self from across the room – he’d done it! He projected! “Excellent Loki! Very impressed.” Frigga giggled and hugged her youngest.

“Thank you Mother. I can’t wait to show Odin and Thor…could I show them now? Could I project that far?” Loki was so excited that after all his effort it worked.

“It is possible to project between worlds, to other people, however you need to have an object that belongs to that person or place and focus your energy on it.” Frigga smiled and left Loki alone before shortly returning with Thor’s cape, “This will work – now it’s up to you.” Frigga kissed Loki’s forehead as she passed the red cloth over.

On Vanaheim the situation could not be more different. Odin was touching Thor all over, caressing every muscle while occasionally stroking himself.

“I have another test for you my son, one of endurance and strength. I’m going to take you again tonight Thor, but it won’t be like last time – although I did enjoy that greatly.” Odin cast his mind back to their last time; pinning Thor down and enjoying his efforts to struggle and escape.

Thor was as quiet as he usually was when he prepared him – he would never penetrate Thor without doing so, he never wanted to hurt his son. It pleased him so see Thor growing stronger, he was nearly matching his own strength. Odin’s eyes had turned to his younger son several times but he did not possess his brother’s great strength – maybe with his encouragement he would be someday. But that thought was for another time.

“Perfect Thor. Now use your mouth so I’m nice and hard for you.” Thor complied methodically, but Odin still enjoyed it. “You’re so good to me Thor. Now sit up on your knees like this.” Odin positioned the prince over his waiting arousal. “Lower yourself slowly, let me see your muscles work.”

Thor nodded and his muscles in his arms and legs strained with the effort. He slowly impaled himself, even when Odin opened him it was still painful – but maybe that was his mind rejecting the intrusion as much as his body.

Thor did as he was told; raising himself up and down, over and over – trying to block out the grunts Odin emitted. There was no pleasure to be found in this for Thor, he just felt cold.

In Asgard Loki was holding his brother’s cape and concentrating all his energy. Mother had told him the success of his magic was as much about envisioning the end result as much as get the spell right.

Just as he was about to give up he felt a tingle go through his skin. He pictured Thor; his smile, his tanned skin, his blond mane, his laughter. Suddenly the room shifted and he felt like he was floating through space.

The sensation in his skin stopped and he opened his eyes slowly. He was in a forest and only 20 meters away was a camp with a fire. He’d done it.

He walked over to the tent swiftly but quietly to surprise his father and brother. He didn’t recognise the sounds until he popped his head through the flaps.

He stood stock still for a handful of second as he absorbed the sight before him; Odin and Thor…having sex? The gears in Loki’s mind grinded to a halt. The pair were so preoccupied Loki’s presence went unnoticed.

Their father’s grunts came to a peak and he laughed and patted Thor’s flank, “Fantastic son, each of these hunting trips is better than the last.” With that he stood and walked to the other end of the tent and went outside.

Loki was about to leave when he heard Thor sob. Thor was sitting up now, Loki could see his profile now and his brother was definitely crying. Loki was immediately filled with disgust and sorrow. Loki may be young but he knew now what was going on. This explained so much – including Thor’s cold behaviour.

He was drawn from his thoughts by his brother speaking in between shuddering breaths, “Loki… I had always thought we would be each other’s first; that you would lay me down in our bed and take me with love. I wish I could talk to you, I wish I could tell you what he is doing to me. I don’t know how long I can keep doing this brother.”

Odin was going to die – Loki would see to it personally.

He was thrown back into his true self so quickly it made him dizzy but Loki didn’t stop to recover; he collected Frigga and marched straight to Heimdall to demand the king and prince’s return. The gatekeeper begrudgingly agreed despite the fact that the all-father had told him to leave them be on their visits to Vanaheim.

The Bifrost roared to life around them and soon the figures of Thor and Odin were before them. They were both dressed although his brother’s eyes were red.

“I demand to know what is going on here now!” Odin’s voice boomed and vibrated through the transporter.

“Shut your disgusting mouth! Be silent and step away from my brother.” Loki roared and seemed to even scare his mother. He held out a hand to Thor who took it without question. The younger god saw hope beneath the tears in his brother’s eyes.

“Mother Odin has been interfering with your son. Take Thor’s hand, read him and see. I do not lie; I have seen it with my own eyes. He raped my brother!” Loki screeched and pulled Frigga closer to bring them together. Odin had not moved but the raven-haired god did observe the golden guard move closer to the king.

Frigga looked to Odin quickly before holding her elder son’s hand and entering his mind. She didn’t have to see for long before she pulled Thor into an embrace with tears in her eyes. Her eyes landed on the green ones of her youngest and nodded.

Loki grinned manically as he summoned all of his power and rained them down on the all-father like an arch-angel. Heimdall soon joined him and after that Odin stood no chance.

“Stop! Loki, Heimdall! Stop!” Frigga yelled with a power that you wouldn’t expect from her figure. All three gods looked to her in confusion while Odin groaned on the floor of the Bifrost.

“Mother?” Thor whimpered, not understanding why his mother would keep Odin alive. However when she turned to Thor and Loki they were relieved by the dark look in her eyes – the former King’s breaths were very limited.

She walked over to Odin’s withered body and knelt beside him as his groaned and mumbled. “Have you anything to say before you are executed?”

Odin turned his eyes to his wife but that was all his ruined body would do. “Our son is to be King – he must be strong and powerful. I was merely helping him – Thor needed me--” Odin’s raspy voice was cut short as Frigga gripped his neck tightly.

“You will never speak my son’s name again. You disgust me,” Frigga turned to her brave sons who were holding hands tightly, “these boys are better than you have ever been.”

With a quick flash and a whimper Frigga’s dagger found its way deep into Odin’s stomach. She could feel the metal scrape against the bones of his spine. As she ripped it free the blade flashed in the air before flying to Loki who caught it and gazed at it with pride.

Frigga looked to Heimdall who was silently watching over the scene. “Come my friend, unsheathe Hǫfuð and perform your duty.”

The Watcher solemnly walked toward the slowly dying body of his former master. “Odin All-Father, you stand accused. You have forsaken all that you once stood for – you have betrayed your family, your position and all of Asgard with your perverse actions.”

Heimdall pulled his long sword and held it above Odin’s abused throat. “Before the All-Mother and the princes of Asgard I charge you guilty and sentence you to death – it will be swifter than you deserve.”

The resounding clang rang through the sphere and signalled the end of Thor’s nightmare – although he knew there was a long recovery ahead of him Loki and Frigga would be there to prevent him from drowning.

The gatekeeper stood over the body of his former king and gazed out over the realms. “My sincerest apologies my queen – I failed you.”

“It is done with now Heimdall. Come, we have much to discuss.” Frigga led her sons back to the palace in silence until they reached her chambers. They spent the entire night discussing the events she had seen including what the brother’s had done together.

“I will take care of everything out here, look after each other and come to me if there is anything you need.” She kissed each son in turn and took her leave.

The princes stood in the centre of Loki’s room and enjoyed being together. Loki slowly wrapped his arms around Thor and lean in close to inhale the familiar scent of his older brother. Thor was being slowly defrosted by Loki. He had been afraid to hold his brother for so long that he had almost forgotten how love was supposed to feel.

“I will spend the rest of my life attempting to thank you for what you have done Loki. I know I broke your heart and I don’t know where to start but…” Thor’s heart raced.

“I will always love you Thor, you have nothing to apologise for. I simply wish necromancy was one of my talents so I could resurrect that monster and….” Loki’s rant was cut short as Thor held his brother’s face and slowly kissed him.

Having Loki so close banished Thor’s horrendous memories and brought back the way he used to feel when he was kissed or touched.

Thor pulled away slowly and smiled, “Loki?”

“Yes my beloved.”

“I love you too.”

Thor needed time to heal, and thankfully as immortals they had that in abundance, and with Loki by his side he knew he could return to the way he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is probably around 16 in the beginning and Thor is 17-18


End file.
